Inspiration
by RionaleprechaunwingsGallagher
Summary: Jaime Lannister is an artist; Sansa Stark is a writer. Soon enough, their worlds collide.
1. A Glance to a Sketch

Jaime/Sansa Modern AU He's an artist; she's a writer. This is just Jaime noticing her for the first time.

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Glance To A Sketch**

She started off as just another visitor to the park. He noticed her the first day she came, but he did not think much of her. She was pretty, with her long red hair that looked like fire floating through the air. He noticed her eyes, too. They were as blue as a sapphire, and they glinted in the sun like waves on a lake. Those eyes were what captured his attention fully. There was a story in those eyes, and that gave him something to draw.

He did not realize when he started sketching her. It had been a week since she started coming to the park. She would sit on the edge of the fountain, and she would write. Every so often, her pen would pause from its scratching against the red leather journal, and her nose would scrunch up, creasing the normally smooth alabaster skin. He grinned to himself as his charcoal started brushing the paper in his lap, and soon enough, he had recreated the young woman in black and white. Her pen was in her mouth, and her full lips just barely encased the end farthest from the tip. Her nose held that small crease, and her eyebrows, a softer red than her hair, were furrowed. Her slender fingers wrapped around the pen, and her perfectly manicured nails rested on the object. Her eyes had a far off look, and he knew she was deep in thought.

He wondered what she was writing about. Was she just jotting down her thoughts? Trying to write a novel? If it was the latter, then this was clearly the place for creative personalities. That thought made him smile. Perhaps this place would hold some good for the both of them.

* * *

So, there's some description, some potential for Jaime/Sansa as a couple, and artist!Jaime. Next chapter we'll have Sansa's POV. Leave me your thoughts!


	2. There's A Story Here

Chapter 2. Sansa starts writing about our rather attractive artist, Jaime Lannister.

* * *

**Chapter 2: There's A Story Here**

She could not help but notice him. With his shaggy, golden blonde hair and the large sketch pad, the man sitting alone at the table by the roses and tulips was something her eyes instantly caught. She noticed that he had emerald green eyes, and they shone with happiness. She could tell that he was carefree, and that spoke to her. She bit her lip and started writing.

She glanced up every once and a while, pausing her writing. She noticed the green eyes on her, and a small smile tugged at her lips. The eyes quickly went to the paper in the man's lap. His charcoal brush moved across it, and she wondered what he was drawing. Perhaps the scenery. This park was a perfect place for that. Perhaps the people. That would make sense for why he was looking at her.

She knew that there was a story behind this artist. Perhaps a reason for why he came here. A tale as to how he became an artist. Why he sketches the way he does, using charcoal brushes. She wanted to explore that story. She wanted to know what made him work. So, she would observe and take notes. She would find key bits for her character. The man's shaggy, golden blonde hair was definitely part of him. Each strand was deliberately placed, groomed to perfection. He held himself with pride. He knew who he was and owned that. She smiled and started writing again.

* * *

Again, please tell me how I did. Next chapter we'll see them actually meet. :-)


	3. Finally Meeting

Jaime and Sansa finally interact! I wonder just what will happen now that they've actually talked... ;-)

* * *

**Chapter 3: Finally Meeting**

A few days later, she walked towards her spot at the fountain. Unfortunately, she failed to notice the backpack in her path. She tripped over it, and her notebook went flying out of her hands. She landed hard on the cement. He was at her side in an instant, helping her into a sitting position.

"Are you okay?" he asked, truly concerned.

"I'm fi-where's my notebook?" she started before her eyes widened, darting everywhere to find the red leather book where she kept her words.

"It should be right around here," he told her, moving to help her find it.

He heard her horrified whimper a few seconds later, and when he turned, he saw her fishing the notebook out of the fountain. Every page was completely soaked through. The ink from what she had written was running down the paper. She stared at it, anger and sadness welled up in her eyes. She did not notice the blood running down her arm, joining the water on the ground.

"Miss?" he said softly, noticing her scraped up skin.

"What?" she snapped.

"You're bleeding," he told her gently.

She looked down at her arm, and she saw the skin pulled back in different directions. She saw the blood concentrating in those areas before becoming too heavy and falling from her arm. She barely even noticed the physical pain. She just wanted her notebook back to its prime condition.

"Thank you," she murmured, as the man tended to her arm.

"Of course. I'm Jaime, by the way. Jaime Lannister."

"Sansa Stark," she replied, holding out her hand.

He smiled at her, and she smiled back. "I'm sorry about your notebook. Is there any way to save it?" he asked her.

"No," she replied, showing him the ruined pages.

"I'm sorry. I can't imagine how it would feel to lose my sketches."

"I have other notebooks. This one just held what I thought was going to become a novel. I wish to become an author."

Jaime smiled reassuringly. "I'm sure you will."

Her eyes lit up. He was the first one to support her dreams. Even her family thought that she needed a different pursuit.

"Thank you," Sansa told him.

* * *

So, there's that. We get some dialogue and they actually met each other, so now we actually know their names. xD


	4. It's You

Here's the next chapter. We get much more Jaime/Sansa interaction, and we get some sparkage for later on.

* * *

**Chapter 4: It's You**

"What are you drawing?" Sansa asked, noticing how Jaime was already sketching when she arrived at the park the next day.

"Y-the fountain," Jaime responded.

He had almost said your fountain. She sat there all the time, and she added life to it. It really was hers in that sense. He felt her move closer, a hand resting on the back of his chair that made him hyperaware. He sat up straighter, allowing her a better view of the sketch.

"It's beautiful," she told him. "You're a wonderful artist."

He smiled, and the action lit up his eyes. "It's just missing one thing."

"What's that?" Her head tilted to one side, eyebrows scrunching together like they always did when she was in thought.

"You," Jaime replied simply.

Sansa blushed, red creeping from her neck to her cheekbones. He grinned, looking quite pleased with himself. She raised her eyebrows, wondering why he was so happy about getting her to blush. He waggled his eyebrows at her. Her blush deepened, matching the color of her hair.

"Want to grab a coffee?" he inquired.

"Sure," she answered.

He stood up, packing away his sketchpad and charcoal brushes in a red satchel. He held out his arm to her. She bit her lip, smiling softly as she took it. He walked them to the little coffee shop nearby the park.

"What would you like?" Jaime turned to Sansa.

"A peppermint hot chocolate sounds good," she said softly.

"A peppermint hot chocolate for the lady and an Irish Coffee for myself," Jaime told the barista.

They receive their drinks and sit down at a table. He noticed that she had a new notebook.

"Were you able to salvage anything from your other one?" he inquired, nodding to the dark gray leather notebook.

"A few lines. The rest I had to try to remember. Some of it won't take much to get back."

"That's good. And, how's your arm?"

She looked down at the bandaged skin. It was no longer paining her, but that could be because she was wearing a short sleeve blouse that was too short to brush against it.

"It's okay."

"I'm glad. That was a nasty fall."

Sansa shrugged. She did not want to show him how it had caught her so off guard. Her sister was the one who was always getting scraped up. Her sister was the one who never took in her surroundings. Sansa always prided herself in knowing what was going on and how to react to it. Which is also why she felt so awkward right now. She did not know what was going on with Jaime. And she had no idea how she was supposed to react to it.

"It was not too bad," she told him. "I barely felt it, to be honest."

A small, tender smile quirked his lips upward. He brushed her long, almost-but-not-quite curly red hair back as he moved his chair closer to hers.

"No, you were far too worried about your notebook. What is it that you're trying to write?" he wondered, looking into her blue eyes, getting lost in the depths that were as clear as the fountain she sat upon most days.

"A story about an artist. Where did he come from? Why does he sketch with charcoal? Has he sold any of his sketches, or does he keep them for himself? Does he have a plan of where he's going?"

Jaime smiled. "A good artist follows his Muse."

"And what's your Muse, Jaime?"

He looked right at her, emeralds piercing sapphires, and brushed his fingers over her hand. "You. My Muse is you. You breathe life into everything."

"Me?" she murmured.

"You. It's you."

* * *

So, how about them apples? Tell me how I'm doing! :-)


	5. The One

So, I'm finally introducing some other characters. We have Cersei...and Tony Stark. Because I could not do a Modern AU and not have the Starks related to Tony. xD Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 5: The One**

She'd scrawled her number in neat, loopy handwriting across a napkin for him. It made him smile just looking at it.

_Sansa Stark 191-1920_

He dialed the number, a tightness in his stomach. He was nervous. He had no reason to be; she was always so happy in his company. She was always so happy in general. The only time he'd seen her upset was when her notebook had fallen into the fountain.

"Hello?" she answered, sounding breathless.

"Sansa, it's Jaime."

"Jaime! I'm sorry, can you hold on just a minute? My family is here, and the dogs are going crazy."

"I can call you later if that's more convenient," Jaime said, releasing a breath he did not know he was holding when she mentioned the dogs; it explained her breathless state.

"I'll call you back in a few minutes."

"Okay. I'll be waiting."

Jaime placed his phone on the table in front of him, nervously drumming his fingers. He stood up, and he grabbed a bottle of water from his satchel.

"You need to calm down," he said out loud.

"Why are you nervous?" Jaime looked up, seeing his sister striding towards him.

"I'm not nervous, per say. I'm just a little anxious to talk to a beautiful young woman, as I flat out told her that she is my Muse. Now, what are you doing here, Cersei? I was under the impression that I may bear the Lannister name, but I was not a Lannister for as long as I was an artist."

"I'm here to offer you a chance. Give up this stupid dream. Come home. Come back to me."

Cersei looked at him imploringly, her golden blonde hair falling in perfect waves that framed her face. She was nearly begging, a rarity.

"I'm not giving up. I think I found that person you and I always talked about finding. The one that made you smile no matter what, the one that you think about all the time. She's my Muse, and I'd like to believe that she's the One."

"And who is this woman who has captured your attentions?" Cersei questioned, her eye roll audible in her voice, the disbelief crystal clear in every syllable.

"Sansa Stark," Jaime whispered softly, his face lighting up with a smile of its own accord, and his voice sounding almost like a caress around her name.

"Sansa Stark. Stark. Starks and Lannisters do not mix, Jaime!"

"Good thing that I'm just an artist who happens to have the last name of Lannister. Father said I'm not one of the Lannisters. He told me that I was no longer his son the minute that I decided I was going to sketch as more than a hobby."

"Fine. Have fun with your Stark bitch," Cersei hissed.

His phone started vibrating the second Cersei walked away. He picked it up, grinning to himself.

"Hello," he answered happily.

"So, you're interested in my cousin," a male voice said into the phone.

Jaime sat up straighter. "Who is this?"  
"I'm Tony Stark. And you are?"  
"My name is Jaime. How'd you get Sansa's phone?" Jaime asked.

"It's easy enough when the pooches distract her. Grey Wind, Summer, Nymeria, Shaggy Dog, Ghost, and then her own, Lady. But, we're talking about you here, Jaime. What do you want with my cousin?"

Jaime pondered the question a moment. The word everything flashed through his mind, because as he told Cersei, he did believe she could be the One.

"I want to get to know her and see where our chemistry takes us," he finally answered Tony carefully.

"Good answer. She's glaring at me now, so I'm gonna give her the phone."

Jaime chuckled.

"I am so sorry," Sansa told him.

"It's okay. Your cousin sounds...interesting."

"He's a pain in the ass. We all love him, but he's…" she trailed off, and he could picture her shaking her head, red almost-curls spilling over her shoulders.

"I have family like that. And then I have family that I can't stand. So, whenever you get a free moment, would you like to meet up for lunch or dinner some time?" Jaime asked.

"That sounds really nice. I'll have to check my schedule."

"You do that. And, tell your cousin that if he wants to actually talk to me, he can find me right where you and I met at nearly any hour."

"I'm not doing that. I'm not letting him near you. I like you far too much to do that to you."

Jaime laughed, and he also felt lighter. She liked him, and she wanted to meet up again. His hands itched to draw something, and he also burned with the thought of seeing her again.

"So, I have to go, but I will call you whenever I'm free."

"THat would be wonderful. Have fun with your family, Sansa."

"I will, thank you. I'll talk to you soon, Jaime."

"Okay. Bye, Sansa."

"Goodbye."

The two hung up, and neither of the pair could wipe the grins from their faces.

* * *

So, yeah...Tony was annoying, and Cersei was a bitch. Tell me how I did, please and thank you! :-)


	6. This is Right

Okay, Jaime and Sansa are *finally* going on their first date. But, even a simple lunch date can't be simple when your cousin is Tony Stark.

* * *

**Chapter 6: This is Right**

A few days later, Jaime and Sansa were in a small cafe for their first date. Jaime was eating a BLT, and Sansa a tuna melt. Sansa thought it would be best to go somewhere off the grid, because her family always knew where her favorite spots were and would be sure to turn up and try to get a glimpse of them. Jaime had happily suggested the little cafe, because it was one of his favorite places and quite affordable.

"So, how's this visit with the family going?" Jaime asked.

"Well, since Tony is here in New York, it makes things easier from the standpoint of having space, especially with six Malamutes. On the other hand, it's complete chaos, especially because Tony was kind enough to tell them all about the guy I had waiting for my call."

Jaime laughed, and he covered her hand with his. She smiled at him, looking up at him from under her eyelashes. He ran his fingers over her knuckles and started to lean in. Her blue eyes fluttered closed, and his emerald ones follow suit.

"Hey there! You must be Jaime!" Tony Stark's loud voice interrupted them.

Both pairs of eyes flew open, and they jerked apart. Jaime looked at Tony in shock as he pulled up a chair to their table.

"Tony!" Sansa screeched.

"Hey, Sansa, Darling," Tony said with a grin.

"How did you find us?" she hissed, eyes narrowing with a dangerous expression on her face.

Jaime moved his chair closer to her, hoping that he could calm her enough if Tony started getting on her nerves.

"Oh, please. It was easy enough to have JARVIS find your cell phone GPS coordinates. You think I was gonna let my baby cousin out on a date without supervision?"

"Anthony Edward Stark, if you weren't my cousin, I would tear you apart."

Tony smirked. "You could try."

Jaime took Sansa's hand. "It's okay. He's just watching out for you. I'd do the same to my sister."

"So, Jaime, I'm told Starks and Lannisters don't mix. Why are you so into my cousin?" Tony addressed his cousin's date.

"She caught my eye the first time I saw her. She sparked something inside me. I started drawing like crazy. She's got a lot of what I'm looking for in a woman. We have great chemistry, and I want to see where that takes us. My last name may be Lannister, but according to my family, I'm not one of them. I don't give a damn about who I'm supposed to see or what I'm supposed to do. I'll do what I think is right. And, this," Jaime said slowly, gesturing between himself and Sansa, "This feels right."

Sansa blushed, red creeping up her face. But she had a smile shining as bright as the sun, and she intertwined her fingers with Jaime's.

"It does feel right. Now, Tony, could you please give us some privacy?" Sansa glares pointedly at her cousin.

"JARVIS has ears everywhere," Tony warns, standing up.

"Well, he won't need ears," Sansa retorted, promptly leaning over and kissing Jaime.

Jaime leaned into the kiss, his right hand tangling into her hair and resting on the back of her neck. His left was still holding hers, and Sansa pulled back, a dazed but happy look in her eyes.

Jaime gaped at her, a lazy grin spreading slowly across his face. He brushed some of her fiery hair from her face, gently brushing his fingers against her cheek. She giggled, smiling at him.

"This is definitely right," he murmured to her.

"It is," she agreed, leaning in for another kiss.

* * *

Okay, there we have it. Jaime and Sansa are agreeing that this is right. What happens when Sansa takes Jaime to meet the rest of her large family? Stay tuned, folks, and as always, I appreciate feedback!


	7. Wonderful

Jaime is finally going to meet Sansa's family. Other than Tony. But, of course Tony is at the dinner, too. Meeting the family goes a lot better than Jaime thinks it will.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Wonderful**

Sansa came into the park, spotting Jaime easily. He was wearing a dark red shirt, sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and the color looked great on him. She crept up behind him, throwing her arms around him.

He jumped before relaxing as he realized who it was. "You scared me," he murmured.

Sansa giggled, and he pulled her around so she was in his lap. She brushed his golden bangs from his eyes.

"I missed you," she told him.

"I missed you, too." He kissed her softly, tenderly.

She smiled, running her fingers through his blonde hair. He grinned at her, placing his arms around her.

"How have you been?" he asked, resting his chin on her shoulder.

She ran her fingers over his jaw. "Fine. My family wants to meet you now that Tony let slip that we're dating."

Jaime chuckled, running his fingers through the fiery hair cascading down her shoulders and back. "That's fine. I'd be glad to meet them," he told her honestly, placing a gentle peck on her ruby red lips.

"You would?" she asked, surprised; she remembered what Tony had said about Starks and Lannisters not mixing.

"Of course I would." He rubbed her back, easing the sudden tension in her body.

She put a hand on his cheek, smiling softly at him. "You're amazing."

He kissed her nose. "When would you like me to come over?"

"Does tomorrow work for you?" she asked.

"Tomorrow sounds wonderful, Sansa," he replied.

~*~INSPIRATION~*~

The following night, Jaime stood outside Sansa's house. He held a bouquet of flowers in his hand for Sansa's mother. He was pretty nervous. Scratch that, he was incredibly nervous. He was a Lannister, and he knew that it would not matter to the Starks if he had been disowned or not. They would probably never allow Sansa and him to be together. Well, if tonight did not go well, he knew that they would not allow it. If it did, then there was perhaps a chance. Hopefully. He rubbed his palms against his black slacks, trying to remove the sweat from them. He adjusted the collar of his french blue button up. He knocked on the door before withdrawing his hand and using it to smooth his hair.

"Jaime!" Sansa exclaimed as she opened the door. "You look nice!"

"As do you," he replied, taking in her casually dressed up appearance.

She blushed slightly. He grinned, liking how her blue blouse just made her eyes look that much bluer. The red of her hair accented it nicely and her white skirt completed the look. She opened the door wider, allowing him inside. She took his free hand when he hesitated slightly, pulling him closer. He brought it up to his lips, pressing them against the back of her hand gently. She giggled and brought him deeper into her house. It was quaint, a small place. The walls were all light colors, yellows and blues of the skies. It suited Sansa well.

Jaime swallowed hard as she tugged him into the dining room. There was a large oak table, and around it was her family. Including Tony, of course.

"Mrs. Stark, these are for you," Jaime said, slightly hoarsely, handing her the bouquet of flowers.

"Thank you," she replied politely, taking them. "They're beautiful."

"I thought you'd appreciate the blue. You passed on your lovely eyes to your incredible daughter."

Sansa blushed once more. "Jaime, stop that," she told him, swatting his arm playfully.

"What? You know I love your eyes. And your mother has the same ones. Hence, she gave them to you. She deserves a compliment for that."

Sansa rolled her eyes. "See what I put up with?" she asked.

"How did you two meet?" Ned asked.

"He helped me when I tripped at the fountain. He and I both frequent the park."

Jaime smiled. "She was more upset that her notebook had been ruined than that her arm was scraped up."

"Of course she was," Tony chirped. "She's always been like that. Remember when I accidentally destroyed her notebook during one of my science experiments, and she refused to talk to me for a month?" Tony asked his cousins.

They all snorted, nodding. Jaime chuckled.

"So, as long as I stay clear of her notebooks, I should be fine?" he asked, glancing at Sansa, who was as red as her hair.

"Precisely, Goldilocks," Tony responded.

Sansa and Jaime both gave Tony a small glare. Ned rolled his eyes.

"You'll get used to him soon enough, if you and Sansa seem to like each other as much as I think you do," he tells Jaime.

"I've known him my whole life, and I'm still not used to him," Sansa protested.

Jaime chortled at that.

"Hey!" Tony protested. "Ow!" he then exclaimed, as Jaime heard multiple thuds from under the table.

"Be nice to him. He is a guest," Catelyn told Tony.

"Yes, Ma'am," Tony pouted.

"So, Jaime, what do you do?" she asked.

"I'm a sketch artist mostly. I brought my sketch pad, if you'd like to see a few of them."

"I would love to," she replied.

Jaime was honestly stunned by the courteous behavior of the Starks. He thought they would hate him for his last name. But they were giving him a chance. Sansa smiled over at him, and his whole world lit up.

He pulled out the sketch pad from his satchel. "I'll be honest, there's a lot of Sansa in there. She makes for a beautiful subject."

Sansa blushed a bright crimson that clashed horribly with her copper hair, but it made Jaime's smile widen. Catelyn looked through the sketches, heart swelling at every one. She could feel the emotion in the pencil strokes. Her eldest daughter was the light in Jaime's life. She passed the sketches over to Ned, who she knew could see the same thing that she did.

"You're quite good," Catelyn told him. "You have an eye for detail."

"Thank you," Jaime replied.

"You should sell some of these," Ned said sincerely. "These are wonderful works."

"I'll sell others. Those ones are for me. Or Sansa."

Sansa blushed once more. Jaime gave her a brilliant smile. They continued to eat dinner, and there was a lot of bickering amongst the Stark boys. Tony was mostly the instigator. Jaime laughed as they verbally abused Tony.

"Good night, Jaime," Sansa told him as they walked to the door.

"Good night, Sansa. I had a wonderful evening. Your family was...well, I think I like them better than my family."

Sansa smiled. She leaned up, giving him a chaste kiss. Jaime held her close, smiling into the kiss.

"I had a wonderful time tonight, Sansa. Thank you for inviting me over."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. Thank _you_, Jaime."

He smiled widely. He kept glancing back as he walked to his car, smiling wider and wider the whole time. He had never been happier.

* * *

I really wanted the Starks to actually like Jaime. This is a fluffy story, because there isn't enough Jaime x Sansa fluff out there. So, yeah. :-)


	8. Everything

So, here's part 8. This takes place about a year after Jaime and Sansa started dating. And, I have some of Tyrion in there, because I need Tyrion and Jaime. Their brotherly relationship gives me life.

And, yeah, this is major fluff, because these two are my GoT OTP. XD

* * *

**Chapter 8: Everything**

Jaime kept reaching his hand into his pocket, feeling what was in there, and withdrawing it. He was pacing around nervously. He was going to take Sansa to the little cafe where they'd had their first date, and then they were going to sit at the fountain where they had met. And he was going to propose. It was very nerve wracking, and he had no idea how to do it. He was supposed to pick Sansa up in ten minutes, and he had no idea if he could even get himself to move from his living room.

"Are you going to leave or not?"

Jaime jumped at the sound of his brother's voice. He had forgotten that he'd called Tyrion to help him.

"My God, Jaime. You are acting as if this is life or death. You two have been dating for a year! She _will_ say yes!"

Jaime rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "You really think so?"

His brother rubbed his temples. "We've been having this conversation for the past two hours. Just _go_. You won't know if you never try, and it would not make a good impression to be late."

"Right. Right."

Tyrion raised his eyebrows pointedly, as Jaime still had not moved towards the door.

"Thanks, Tyrion."

Tyrion smiled. "You're welcome. Now go."

Jaime took a deep breath and walked out to his car. He could do this. He could do this. All he had to do was get down on one knee, pull out the ring, and ask her to marry him. And, he had all of dinner to prepare himself.

"Hey!" Sansa exclaimed, leaning over to kiss his cheek when she got into the car.

"Hey, yourself." He smiled at her.

"So, what's the plan for tonight?" she asked.

"Dinner, and then going to the park."

She smiled. He smiled back, but his eyes quickly went back to the road. He was more nervous than ever, hands clenching the steering wheel, the ring suddenly weighing a ton in his pocket, and forcing himself to keep his breathing normal.

_I am not going to be able to last through dinner_. He thought helplessly.

But he did. Somehow. Probably because Sansa kept the conversation flowing. She talked about how she was trying to find someone to peer edit the novel she'd written. She had already done three edit sweeps herself, and she was now passing it off. He was so proud of her. His sketches were really taking off, to the point where he was thinking of starting an art studio. She beamed when he told her that.

"You should! I could help you decorate it, and we could get stands and frames and shelves for your sketches. You could extend your medium, and you could do requests, even!"

"You sound like you've thought about this already."

She blushed and nodded. "I knew you'd start selling your sketches. They're too beautiful for people to just ignore them."

Jaime smiled. "You're incredible." He kissed her softly. "And I love you for it."

"I love you, too," she whispered softly.

Jaime smiled. He loved hearing her say it. They'd only said it a few times, but it was true. And it made him feel a bit better about the ring in his pocket. He drove them to the park, and the two went and sat down on the edge of the fountain. He held her in his arms, and they looked at the sky.

"It's beautiful," Sansa said, resting her head on his chest.

"It is," he agreed, looking down at her.

She rolled her eyes at him, kissing his jaw. He pulled her closer, simultaneously reaching into his pocket.

"Sansa, I love you," he told her; his voice quiet in the small setting, but strong.

"I love you, Jaime."

He took a deep breath, and he moved her from his lap onto the edge of the fountain. He knelt down and held up the ring.

"When I first saw you, you were my Muse. After getting to know you, I thought you could be the One. Now, I know you're more than that. You're everything to me. Will you marry me?"

Sansa nodded, hands over her mouth. She held out her left hand, and he could see it shaking. He slipped the oval cut diamond ring onto her ring finger, and then he picked her up, kissing her. He spun them around in a circle, and she tangled her fingers in his hair. His arms are tight around her, and her legs around his waist kept her secure as they kissed.

"I love you, Sansa. I love you so much," Jaime breathed as they pulled away from one another.

"And I you, Jaime."

"You're my everything."

* * *

And they're engaged! I'm expecting one or two more parts to this. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
